cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleena Revan
Eleena Revan-Shan was a female Human from the planet Alderaan who served as a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars. She was a descendant of the legendary Force-sensitive Revan, who was both a Jedi and a Sith in the time of the Old Republic. Although her true name was Eleena Shan, she went by Eleena Revan, or Eleena Revan-Shan to honor her ancestor. She was also a Force empath. Her lightsaber style was a combination of the acrobatic Ataru form, and the Shien form. She held a single blue-bladed lightsaber. She was also very agile, fast and had a high level of endurance, as well as a good sense of balance. Though she was a Jedi, she also had a tendency to fall a little towards the dark side, a trait shared by Revan, her ancestor. [ to be continued :D ] Birth & Early Years Eleena Shan was born on Alderaan in 36 BBY to a former Mandalorian warrior, Natalia, and an Alderaanian noble. Her Force-sensitivity was quickly noticed by them, and the Jedi came for her when she was two years old. She fit in well with the rest of the Jedi younglings, and was a strong student. She particularly exceeded in acrobatics, lightsaber combat, starfighter piloting and the Force. Meditation, however, proved as somewhat difficult for the young girl, which was strange, considering her Force empathy. The Jedi Council learned quickly of her heritage and resolved to keep a watchful eye on her, just in case any dangerous tendencies showed up. In her early years at the Temple, Eleena made friends with another student, a human male named Jacen Haro. He was a year older than her, and had a quick temper and an even quicker tongue. He didn't excel in meditation, either, and the two got along very well together, becoming fast friends. Adventures as a Youngling Building a Lightsaber It wasn't long after Eleena befriended Jacen that they, along with a group of other initiates, were tasked with journeying to the ice planet of Ilum to build their own lightsabers. Eleena and Jacen were very excited about this. They were escorted by a female Padawan learner, and greeted by Master Yoda in the icy chambers. Inside the caverns, Eleena focused inwards and attempted to calm her mind, knowing that she would not find the crystal belonging to her otherwise. It took her a long time, but the Force eventually put into light a brilliant blue crystal. Back on Coruscant, she used the Force to put together the pieces of her new lightsaber. The weapon would serve her well, for years to come. New Forms of CombatCategory:JediCategory:HumansCategory:Jedi PadawanCategory:AlderaanianCategory:Female Characters It wasn't long after Eleena constructed her weapon that she began to train in other lightsaber forms. Although the form of Ataru, the fourth lightsaber form, or the Way of the Hawk-Bat, was discouraged among Padawans simply because they could be carried away by the aggressive tactics, Eleena had always been a fast and agile fighter with a love for acrobatics. So she began to learn Ataru. Jacen, on the other hand, was tired out quickly by straight acrobatics, so he stayed with a centered and strong form with a steady two-handed grip. Eleena excelled at Ataru. When she decided she wanted to pick up something else, Shien, or Djem So, the fifth form of lightsaber combat, called to her. She learned to hold her lightsaber backwards, in what was called a reverse grip, and combined that with her acrobatics and flexibility, and she got a style that was nearly her own. She still felt something was missing, however. She settled on Soresu, the third form. Soresu's main purpose was to deflect incoming blaster bolts. Combining that with her swiftness and reverse grip, and she created, not quite what could be described as a "graceful" form, but a memorable one. She also learned to change her grips quickly in combat, switching back and forth from reverse to a regular two-handed grip, something that made her very unpredictable in combat. The Trials When Eleena was fourteen years old, she was deemed ready to take the Initiate Trials. These determined whether or not the youngling was ready to become a Padawan or not. Eleena was nervous about taking them, but just two months prior, the three-year-stretch of the Clone Wars had begun, and the Jedi needed more warriors to fill their thinning lines. Jacen had also taken the trials, just recently, and been apprenticed to Master Kit Fisto, a Nautolan best known for his cheery smile. To pass the Initiate Trials, Eleena would have to demonstrate her knowledge and understanding of the Jedi Code. She stayed up many a night reciting what the Code meant to her, until it was committed to her memory. She would also have to demonstrate self-discipline through lightsaber combat and meditation. She wasn't worried about the lightsaber combat. She was, however, worried about the meditation part. And so she began to try as hard as she possibly could; meditation became her focus. She did it everywhere. In the corridors, waiting to begin training. At lunchtime, after she was finished eating. Without Jacen around, she didn't have anyone to talk to - any friends, anyway. She knew all the younglings in her clan, just not well. Lastly, she would have to forge a bond with a Master. At night, when she stayed awake memorizing the Jedi Code, or practicing clearing her mind, this thought always found its way into her head. What if she didn't? There were two options from there; she could be assigned to the Jedi Service Corps, something she was not too excited about, or she could leave the Order entirely, something she was even less excited about. The day of the trials came about. Eleena was so nervous she could barely think. She stood with the rest of the younglings and meditated quietly until it was her turn. When she went inside, her mind was clear, and she was calm. She passed with flying colors, even in meditation. Afterwards, she was approached by Master Plo Koon, of the Jedi Council. He complimented her on her skills, and after a short conversation, he left to inform the Council who he felt he had "forged a bond" with. The next day, Eleena was summoned to the Council's chambers, and was informed that she would be Master Plo's new Padawan. Padawan Years [ this section is still being modified and will be extended soon :D ] As a reward for passing the Initiate Trials, Master Plo presented Eleena with a beautiful bracelet of sea-green meditation beads. Not many Jedi carried these anymore, because they were technically against the Code, but Master Yoda, who had been Eleena's teacher for many years, told Master Plo of her struggle with meditation and how hard she had tried to excel at the trials, and he thought the beads would help. Now, whenever she could not calm her mind, she would run her fingers over the smooth beads and move them across the bracelet, and they would calm her. Working with Master Plo The first few months of being a Padawan were difficult for Eleena. She felt inadequate to her tasks, and constantly was self-conscious about how she performed. After a little while, these feelings receded and she and Master Plo became a strong team. The Malevolence One of the first major missions Eleena carried out with Master Plo was when the two led a patrol fleet of three Venator-class Star Destroyers to search for a new Separatist super weapon. The weapon had recently destroyed many Republic fleets and left no survivors. The super weapon turned out to be called the Malevolence, ''commanded by the cyborg General Grievous. While in the Abregado system, Grievous wiped out their patrol fleet, forcing the crew into escape pods. Eleena joined her Master, and clones Commander Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost in a pod. The general then sent out "Pod Hunters" to hunt down and end the remaining survivors. Master Plo, possessing his breathing mask, and Sinker and Boost with their helmets, held off the droids outside the pod while Wolffe and Eleena stayed inside. The group was then picked up by Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, in the ''Twilight. ''After being rescued, Skywalker's flying skills managed to avoid a blast from the ion cannons of the ''Malevolence. Striking Back After the rescue from the Abregado system, Plo Koon combined his remaining forces with Anakin Skywalker's, and they prepared a counterattack to strike back at General Grievous' warship and stop it before it destroyed any more Republic fleets. Eleena and Master Plo both received starfighters, while Anakin shoved his own Padawan into the back of his Y-wing fighter. This was the beginning of Eleena's friendship with Ahsoka Tano. As Anakin led the squadron through a smuggler's route called the Balmorra Run of the Kaliida Nebula, Master Plo realized too late the peril they were in as a flock of Neebray mantas came out of nowhere, posing a threat to their ships. They lost several ships on the way out, and more to the Malevolence's dreaded ion cannon. Eventually, Master Plo and Ahsoka convinced a stubborn Anakin to attack the ship's weapon, causing it to misfire and destroy itself. As reinforcements arrived, Master Plo and Eleena watched as the ''Malevolence ''was finally destroyed. Learning LanguagesCategory:Force SensitiveCategory:RepublicCategory:Galactic RepublicCategory:Heroes of RylothCategory:Heroes of UmbaraCategory:Jedi PilotCategory:Jedi Ace Not long after the incident with the ''Malevolence, ''Plo Koon was doing some research aboard a praxeum ship, which Eleena preferred to call a "bookbarge," as Padawans at the Jedi Temple called them. Praxeum ships ranged in size from converted cargo freighters up to custom-built Corellian Colonizers. The one Eleena and Master Plo visited was one of the latter, and it was more than three hundred meters long. These types of ships were the pride of the ExplorCorps, and they had all sorts of facilities, including meditation chambers, libraries, gymnasiums, starfield holomaps (which Eleena loved), and medical wings. Padawans typically went aboard these vessels to train, for instance in lightsaber combat, or studying languages or cultures. At any moment, a Jedi praxeum ship could be called upon to assist after a planetary disaster, which made them useful vessels. Master Plo was on the ship to do some research for the Jedi Council, and so he gave Eleena directions to study what she wanted. She practiced her lightsaber combat and meditation, but also decided she wanted to learn something new; a language. She could already understand binary, or droidspeak, that all droids could speak, and understand a little Shyriiwook, the language of the Wookiees. She decided on Mando'a. The language had always appealed to her, and she picked it up quickly. A New Name A year or so into the Clone Wars, Eleena took on the name of Revan, her ancestor. This drew attention from the Jedi Council; they were not sure whether this was a good sign or a bad one. Revan had been a hero, but he had also been a Sith. They resolved to keep an even closer eye on her. Attention Drawn Due to the taking of the name Eleena Revan, more attention was paid to her than was somewhat desirable. There were numerous contradictions, from both within and outside of the Jedi Order. One of the undesirable contradictions came from an assassin droid called HK-77. This model of droid was based off Revan's companion in the Old Republic, HK-47. After hearing that someone was calling themselves the heir of Revan, HK-77 took it upon himself to track them down and "liquidate" them for making such claims. He chased Eleena across two planets before catching up to her. He nearly defeated her, but after realizing that her combat skills couldn't stop the droid, she fell back onto what she knew of diplomacy. After a few more assassination attempts from the droid, she managed to convince him she was Revan's true heir. He then pledged allegiance to her and resolved to help her defeat her enemies. The Jedi were uncertain about this relationship, but Eleena had developed a fondness for her new companion, and refused to send him away. Citadel Rescue Sometime in 21 BBY, a pair of Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with a tag-along, Ahsoka Tano, infiltrated the Citadel prison in an effort to rescue Master Even Piell of the Jedi Council. Master Piell and one of his soldiers, Captain Tarkin, were in possession of critical information. Master Piell was killed during the escape, and the information was transferred to Ahsoka instead. Flying with her master, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Adi Gallia and Kit Fisto, Eleena piloted her Delta-7B Jedi starfighter into the depths of the Citadel. The Jedi stayed in formation around the Republic gunship that would pick up the strike team on the surface. Eleena's flying earned her praise from Master Tiin, who she greatly admired for his skills as a Jedi Ace. A Family Pieced Together A Sister Found Also in 21 BBY, Eleena located her oldest sister, Jahzmynn, in a cantina on Nar Shaddaa. Jahzmynn had since adapted to the lifestyle of a bounty hunter in an effort to keep her credits up. Sitting down in a booth, Jahzmynn explained to her sister the death of their father and the mysterious disappearance of their mother. Intrigued by this, Eleena decided to begin a search for Natalia. Mothers in Strange Places Natalia Shan was later located on Mandalore. Sitting down with two of her daughters, Natalia explained her sudden disappearance and her true history - that of a Mandalorian warrior. This fascinated both Eleena and Jahzmynn. Modification of a Mask After locating her mother, Eleena decided to try and learn more about her ancestors. She did hours of research in the archives at the Jedi Temple, and managed to piece together most of Revan's journey to attempt to defeat the Sith Emperor. She took HK-77 with her and retraced everything she had. On Dromund Kaas, she spoke to a Force apparition of Revan himself. He was unable to give her very much information, but she was absolutely entranced by his appearance. She did not share this series of events with the Jedi Council, as she thought it was best to keep it to herself - they already doubted her enough. Initially, Dromund Kaas was the end of Revan's journey in his attempt to defeat the Emperor. Against her better judgment, Eleena decided to go even further. On Yavin IV, where he was supposedly defeated for the last time, she found his 3000-year-old mask sustained by Sith alchemy. Fascinated, she took it back to Coruscant and modified it as best she could. The end result was a modernized mask that she used in combat. Loss In 20 BBY, Mandalore was invaded by the Death Watch and their newest allies, Darth Maul and Savage Opress. The Jedi Council received a message from Duchess Satine, meant for Obi-Wan Kenobi, telling them that she had lost Mandalore. Eleena put the pieces together - her mother was there. Her mother would try to defend her homeworld. She asked Master Kenobi for permission to come with him. Upon explaining the situation, he decided to let her come along. He departed his ship, borrowed from Anakin Skywalker, and not in the best condition, and Eleena fit in with the shadows. Natalia challenged Darth Maul to one-on-one combat. She was defeated and executed.